The Origin of Alexandra
by Leo's Katanas
Summary: This tells how Alexandra came to be. Note: Alex is from my story New Faces
1. Chapter 1

This is a character origin story that links to my story, New Faces.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the characeters you never heard of.

Enjoy!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Origin Of Alexandra

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alexandra was born , to two rich parents who lived in New York City . Her life was good until her parents suddenly lost interest to her. Alexandra's parents started to ignore her. They made her clean the house, cook until they finally decided to get rid of her. So Alexandra, at the age of 6, wondered the streets of New York. On one faithful day Alexandra almost got run over by a armoured van. The van missed and smashed into a pole. Alexandra backed away from the scene, but fell through a open man hole on the road. She fell and landed in a pool of murky water in the sewer. She climbed out half frozen and shivering. Lumps of goo from the pool still stuck to her. What she didn't know was this goo came from a vile that came out of the van. Alexandra fell to the ground and fell asleep still shivering.

When she woke up, she found a large rat in a robe kneeling over her. Alexandra was scared at first, but then saw the kindness in the rats eyes. The rat sat her down telling her not to be afraid. Alexandra soon found out this rat was Master Splinter. Splinter started to look after her by bringing her pizza and other foods and drinks. Alexandra started to learn the way of the ninja from Splinter. She trained for over 3 years. She even taught herself extreme skateboarding. She would skateboard from her homemade ramp to the sewers of New York. During that time she learnt of the turtles, Splinters sons, and made herself a home. She also told Splinter about her life, but when she mention the goo Splinter looked uneasy. About a year after the beginning of her training Alexandra started feeling strange and she discovered the goo was toxic waste. She got special powers that were both powerful and strange.

A year later she moved in, to a place Splinter had discovered underneath his own home. At the end of her training period Alexandra was a master of all the ninja weapons and of her special powers. With Splinters blessing Alexandra started travelling the world catching criminals and killing monsters for rewards. Soon her room had everything anybody could ask for. After the defeat of the Shredder by the turtles, Alexandra was asked by Splinter to go undercover as a Foot ninja. She had been undercover for over a year and a half when the turtles defeated the stone generals. She stayed undercover as a Foot ninja for another 2 months. At the end she had found out everything about Karai's warning. She told Splinter everything. By that time she was 15 years old.

NOTE: This is what Splinter told his sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo after meeting Alexandra.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I have only been on this site for a few years and only posted one story, but many others have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

I know of at least 10 to 25 stories that I either loved or hadn't even got to finish just disappear. I couldn't remember the author so I couldn't look them up and ask them what had happened to their stories.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Miyu the FanGirl

Leo's Katanas


End file.
